


The Kedoris story.

by Unqio12



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will change the archive warnings later on, I will change the fandoms later on, I will change the rating of the story later on, Kedamono and Boris are both wolves that need to be treated with care, Kedamono talks in this story, Kedamono's nickname is Mono, Kedoris is my otp, M/M, POV Third Person, in this story, smut will come in the story later on, without their bosses being mean to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unqio12/pseuds/Unqio12
Summary: Kedamono was busy watching the clouds pass by since Popee was gone, (it was not like he was dead of course.  But, somehow Kedamono decided to get up and go and meet his friend Boris.  Will this story go from cute to sad?  Or will this story go from cute to having a happy ending?  Well let's find out!





	The Kedoris story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, today/tonight I'm making a story between Kedamono and Boris. So I hope you guys enjoy.

Ever since Popee was gone, Kedamono was always thinking to himself about Popee messing with him and bothering him. But all of these things made Kedamono start crying a little, until Kedamono got up and started leaving.

"Will Popee notice that I'll be gone?" Kedamono thought to himself.

"Nah of course not" Kedamono thought to himself again.

Kedamono left his world and went into Boris's world.

"Boris, Boris where are you?" Kedamono said while walking around the building.

"*stops playing clarinet* Oh, I'm over here Kedamono!" Boris said after he stopped playing his clarinet.

"H-Hi Boris. It's really nice to meet you." Kedamono said as he ran up to Boris.

"Glad you're here Mono, I thought I had to go and see you but here!" Boris said as he shoved a new clarinet that was made for Kedamono in front of Kedamono's face.

"W-What's this Boris?" Kedamono said as he looked at the new shiny clarinet.

"It's made for you Mono. I hope ya like it." Boris said as he smiled while holding the shiny clarinet in front of Mono's face.

"T-Thanks Boris." Kedamono said as he grabbed the new clarinet in his hands.

"Well, are you going to play it Mono?" Boris said while asking Mono a question.

"Yes, I am going to play it Boris." Kedamono said as he started to play his clarinet.

Both Kedamono and Boris played their clarinets.

"Heh, I'm beginning to like this. Anyways Boris, I just wanted to visit you so we could hang out with each other." Kedamono said as he stopped playing his clarinet and put his new clarinet in a rectangle box.

"Oh, well then Mono. I think I found the right spot for you and me to hang out at." Boris said as he stopped playing his clarinet.

"What spot Boris?" Kedamono said while asking Boris a question.

"Come over here Mono." Boris said as he got up.

Kedamono sighed as the two of them walked up towards Henry's old workdesk which is where this "hangout" will be.

"Here's the hangout Mono. Well, do ya like it?" Boris said as he sat down.

"Of course I like it Boris. Why would I not?" Kedamono said back to Boris.

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about Boris?" Kedamono said as he asked Boris a question.

"Our bosses maybe?" Boris said while asking Kedamono a question.

"Ok, I'll start first. My boss Popee-" Kedamono said as he paused his words when the lights in the building completly shut off.

"Mono? Mono are you there? I can't see, it's so dark!" Boris said as he was really scared in his chair that he's sitting in.

Kedamono gave no response and this worried Boris, until the lights turned back on.

"*gasps* Mono's gone!" Boris said as he whimpered wondering where is Kedamono at.

"What the?" Boris said as he saw a glitchy figure in front of him.

The glitchy figure turned around and wrapped Boris in blue strings.

"W-Who are you?" Boris said as he asked the glitchy figure a question.

The glitchy figure didn't care to listen to Boris's question as it threw Boris into a random Au.

"Ouch, my head hurts. Where am I?" Boris said as he was thrown harshly into a tree and while he landed on soft snow.

"Boris, Boris, BORIS!! Please help me, this weird person is taking me somewhere." Kedamono said in the far distance.

"*gasps* Mono, I'll save you." Boris said as he got up and ran really fast towards the glitchy figure.

The glitchy figure quickly wrapped Boris in blue strings and threw Boris very harshly into another tree so Boris can get knocked out.

"Ugh, M-Mono I'll save you. I p-promise." Boris said before he passed out.

Both Kedamono and Boris got knocked out as Kedamono was still being carried by the glitchy figure. Anyways, from now on a wolf love story turned from being ok to a twisted deranged story. Until next time, will Boris try to fight the odds and meet his friend Kedamono again. Or will he have to travel a long journey to figure out who's that glitchy figure that ruined both Kedamono and his moment of "hanging out".

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was just a great story that I just made. So if you guys enjoy this, then let me know if you want more down in the comments below.


End file.
